Tractor
The Tractor is a strong work vehicle used for farming featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and in Grand Theft Auto V. It is manufactured by Stanley in the HD Universe. Description 3D Universe The Tractor is generally designed as a simple, open air farming tractor with large driving wheels at the back and a pair of steerable wheels at the front. It appears to be based on the Ford N Series of tractors. The Tractor has a semi-unique ability to tow a car from one point to another, something it shares with the Tow Truck (and Baggage, to a degree). This is very useful when transporting locked cars, or special vehicles in the game. The Tractor also has its own trailer, called the Farm Trailer. Like most industrial vehicles, the Tractor cannot be modified in any modification garages. HD Universe The Tractor reappears in Grand Theft Auto V. They now resemble a variety of early 1900s tractors, although it most closely resembles the a Fordson Model F. It is manufactured by Stanley, which also manufactures the Fieldmaster. It was most likely built in the early 1920s, making it the oldest vehicle in game. There are two variants in game, one fitted with mudguards over the rear wheels (most likely a later model) and a model without, with Kifflom license plates and "cleaner" body given to Michael as a reward for completing the Epsilon Program missions. Both variants seem to lack power, probably the result of years of neglect judging from the totally rusted paintwork and presumably worn out engine. Like the Bus, it allows the player to use a Sawn-off Shotgun for drive-bys. A Tractor is also featured in the Pißwasser advert on the in-game TV. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Like the Combine Harvester, the Tractor is simply not well suited for use as an actual road vehicle. Their slow speed makes them a particularly dangerous road hazard in San Andreas, and are a common cause of accidents and pile-ups. The tractor does, however, possess a great deal of torque and is capable of climbing incredibly steep hills. Its smaller front wheels make the Tractor less responsive during steering due to lesser traction. Despite its unsuitability for travel on major roads, the tractor is commonly found on large thoroughfares, in the countryside and even along highways. Grand Theft Auto V As a farming vehicle and due to its age, it is one of the slowest vehicles in the game. The Tractor is also extremely weak and has very little torque or power, despite a tractor like this essentially being just a large engine with some wheels under it. The Tractor's lack of power is likely due to it's neglected and worn out condition. GTA V Overview Image Gallery Stanley_Tractor_GTAVe_Front_Quarter.jpg|A Tractor in GTA V (enhanced version). (Rear quarter view). Tractor-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Tractor on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Tractor-GTAV-old.png|Trevor riding a Tractor in GTA V. Tractor-GTAV-PisswasserCommercial.png|The Tractor seen in the Pisswasser commercial. Kifflom_Tractor_GTAVe.jpg|Michael on the Kifflom tractor in GTA V (enhanced edition). Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Body Harvest - When CJ enters the farm, some farmers will try to block his way with the Tractors coming from wooden shacks. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Tractors can be found around Flint Range. *In the western portion of Blueberry Acres. *In a trailer park south of the Flint Intersection, near the Los Santos Inlet. *In a farm northwest of Hilltop Farm. *Two are found around the Flint County Safehouse. *Parked in The Farm. *Parked in a farm between The Farm and Foster Valley, San Fierro. *In a patch of grass north of Leafy Hollow and east of the Flint County Safehouse. *Driving in and around Palomino Creek. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *One can almost always be found near the El Gordo Lighthouse. It Is parked in a bush next to Ursula's house. *Given to the player after completion of the path of enlightenment for the Epsilon Program if you chose to give the money to the Epsilon Program; this particular variant is unique to the ones found in free-roam. It features a cleaner, less rusted body, lacks rear mudguards and has a unique license plate that reads "Kifflom1". *Rarely parked near a small storage unit in the farmland areas, not far from the paths which lead to the train tracks. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Tractor is depicted as having a three-point hitch at the back, although it serves little purpose in-game, as the towing hitch is not connected to the mechanism. *Sometimes, in car parks in Red County, Tractors may spawn facing walls. Humorously, the NPC driver will repeatedly ram the tractor into the wall until it blows up. *It has the same engine sounds as the Walton and the Dozer. *Strangely, the rear tires of the Tractor cannot be popped with gunfire, but can be popped by a spike strip. *If the player attempts to tow large or heavy vehicles with the Tractor, some glitches may occur. For example, towing a Bus or a Dozer with the Tractor and turning very sharply in any direction will result in both vehicles being thrown in opposite directions with great force. *Despite being a single seat vehicle, CJ will perform two different animations if stealing a Tractor, depending on which side he is on. If approached from the left, CJ will punch the driver before pulling them out, if approached from the right, he will instead slam the driver's head into the steering wheel. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Given its close resemblance to a Fordson Tractor, it is the oldest usable vehicle in the game. This makes it older than the Roosevelt. *Despite having metal wheels, when the player is driving at top speed and presses the handbrake, tire sounds can be heard and tire marks will also appear on the asphalt. This can also be seen if driving over grass or soil. This is likely due to a developer oversight or programming limitation. *On its front upper part, it reads "Stanley Engines". *Its distorted horn is similar to the beater vehicles' horns. *If the player holds the horn button while on a Tractor, the player model will not hold the horn on the steering wheel, he will instead press it repeatedly. This may be a motion capture mistake. *Similar to the Caddy and The Liberator, The Tractor doesn't have any working external lights. *Like the Cutter and the Submersible, the Tractor is one of the few vehicles in the game without a radio. *Unlike other cars, the player will use only one hand to steer the vehicle (Franklin tested). Navigation }} de:Traktor (SA) es:Tractor fr:Tractor pl:Traktor Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Farm Vehicles Category:Utility Vehicles Category:Utility Vehicle Class